


Home For The Holidays

by odaatlover



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, happiest season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Waverly brings her girlfriend home for Christmas, but tries to keep their relationship a secret.Inspired by Happiest Season!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 20
Kudos: 322





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, you’re eating all the popcorn!” Waverly snatched the bowl from Nicole, who was looking slightly offended.

“Am not! We’re taking equal amounts.”

Waverly shook her head. “Nuh uh, you’re eating more.”

“Every time you take a handful I take a handful.”

“Yeah, but your handfuls are bigger.”

Nicole shrugged. “It’s not my fault that I have big hands.” A sly smirk spread across her face as she said in a cocky tone, “It’s one of the things you love about me, remember?”

Waverly backhanded her in the arm before grabbing some more popcorn. She bit back her smile as she returned her gaze to the movie they were watching — or, half-watching, considering they had stopped paying attention three times for random kissing breaks.

Nicole looked over at the small tree in the corner of their apartment-style dorm room that they had decorated the day Waverly got back from Thanksgiving break. She was used to spending holidays alone since she was estranged from her parents, but now that she and Waverly had been dating for almost a year she was starting to think of her as her family. And each time she left it was harder on Nicole to be without her.

“I’m really going to miss you.”

Waverly looked up into Nicole’s eyes and immediately saw a glimmer of sadness. “I know baby.” She took Nicole’s hand into her own. “I’m going to miss you too.”

“I wish you could stay here with me and we could have our own little Christmas.”

With a look of sympathy, Waverly pursed her lips together apologetically. Then, a thought hit her. “Wait, why don’t you come home with me?”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “For Christmas?”

“Yeah!” Her eyes lit up, and she grew more and more excited at the vision of Nicole being there with her on Christmas morning.

“Won’t that be weird? I mean, your family doesn’t even know I exist.” It wasn’t meant as something to make Waverly feel guilty, but rather she was just pointing out the obvious. Waverly wasn’t out to her family and Nicole knew that she wasn’t ready to be. She wasn’t ready to handle any rejection that may come in response.

“I’ll just tell them that you’re my roommate and you have nowhere else to go on Christmas. They’ll understand.”

Nicole looked up in thought for a moment. “And you’re sure about this?”

“Yes. I want you with me on Christmas.” Waverly smiled as she leaned in closer to Nicole and placed a hand over her thigh. “But only if you’re okay with pretending to be my super straight roommate. I don’t want them getting suspicious.”

Nicole watched Waverly’s hand slowly sliding up her thigh with an amused smile. “I think I can do that. From now on I’ll be super straight.”

“Totally straight.” Waverly nodded while placing slow, delicate kisses on Nicole’s neck.

“The straightest,” Nicole said in a breathy tone. When Waverly slider her hand up even further, Nicole quickly stood up and gave her girlfriend a mischievous smirk. “I’ll start tomorrow.” She grabbed Waverly’s hand and pulled her off the couch before swooping her up bridal style, carrying the giggling brunette in her arms as she made her way to their shared bedroom.

———

Nicole looked out the window as they drove down the long pathway. “You live on a farm?”

“Sometimes it feels that way.” Waverly sighed. She turned to Nicole, who was looking at her in confusion. “There are no animals or anything. It’s just a big property.

“And the barn is for...”

“Sneaking away to make out.” She smirked.

“Just make out?” Nicole questioned with a lopsided smile.

Waverly shrugged while turning back to look out the windshield. “Maybe if you play your cards right, there will be more.” She parked the car in front of the house.

“Damn.” Nicole sighed.

“What?”

“It’s too bad I’m straight now. Otherwise, I would totally take you up on that offer.” She laughed when Waverly slapped her arm.

“Only around my family. But when it’s just us, you’re a raging lesbian again.” She opened the door and stepped out of the car.

“Yes ma’am,” Nicole said in an amused tone as she unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her bags from the trunk.

As Nicole followed Waverly up the front porch, she suddenly felt nervous about meeting her girlfriend’s family. She kind of liked that she’d be meeting them as just Waverly’s roommate so that they could get to know her without any expectations, or holding her to high standards. But it still made her a little nervous. She just hoped they would like her.

“We’re here!” Waverly shouted as soon as she walked through the front door.

“There’s my baby,” Mama Earp said with a big smile as she popped out from the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Waverly and hugged her for a few seconds before looking at Nicole. “And you must be the friend.”

“Mama, this is Nicole, my roommate.” Waverly stepped aside so that they could shake hands.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Earp.” Nicole held out her hand for the woman to shake.

“Please, call me Michelle.” She shook Nicole’s hand.

“Where’s Willa and Wynonna?” Waverly asked.

Just then, the front door swung open.

“All I’m saying is we could’ve gotten a better deal on that other tree,” Wynonna said in annoyance as she helped Willa carry the 6-foot tree through the door.

“And as I’ve already said, we don’t _need_ a bigger tree, as this one is the perfect size.”

“According to you.”

“According to the height of our living room.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes and kicked the door shut behind her.

Michelle cleared her throat. “Girls, your sister is home.”

Wynonna poked her head around the tree to see the youngest Earp standing there. “Baby girl!” She said in excitement and dropped her end of the tree on the floor before rushing over to hug Waverly.

“Wynonna,” Willa groaned. She struggled to hold the tree by herself.

“Oh Willa, set that thing down and come sigh hi to your sister,” Mama Earp nagged.

The oldest Earp sighed and set the tree down as she reluctantly walked over to where everyone was standing. “Hi Waverly,” she waved.

Waverly gave her a small smile and nodded her head. “Hey Willa. You look good.”

“Thanks. You too.” Willa smiled back in a similar manner.

Waverly and Willa always had a strained relationship, which Nicole was aware of.

“I’m Nicole.” She smiled at the sisters.

“Ah, so you’re the roommate.” Wynonna took a step towards her and eyed her up and down. “The orphan, right?”

Nicole shifted her eyes awkwardly. “I’m not an orphan, I just don’t have the best relationship with my parents.”

“How come?” Wynonna questioned.

“Wynonna...” Michelle shot her a look.

“What? I’m just curious.” Wynonna shrugged.

“It’s okay. They just aren’t really accepting about me being—“ she paused when she noticed Waverly’s eyes go wide, and remembered that she was pretending to be her _straight_ roommate. “A criminal justice major.”

“Oh,” Wynonna nodded, seemingly in understanding. “Are they hippies?”

“Something like that.” Nicole smiled.

“Okay,” Waverly said brightly and clapped her hands together, “We’re going to take our bags up to my room now, and then we’ll be back down to help decorate the tree.”

“Alright, sounds good.” Wynonna nodded as she watched the two head up the stairs, not once taking her eyes off of them. Mama Earp walked back into the kitchen as Willa went back to their previous task of setting up the tree.

“A little help here?” Willa held her end of the tree, clearly annoyed.

With an amused grin spread across her face, Wynonna picked up the other side and helped her walk it to the corner of the living room. “They’re totally dating.”

They set the tree down and Willa let out a small sigh of relief. “Who is?”

“Waverly and Nicole.”

Willa rotated the tree so that the fuller side was exposed. “Well, they’re in college so it’s not really all that surprising.”

“No doofus,” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “They’re _dating_ each other.”

Willa paused as she looked up at her sister. When she realized what Wynonna was saying, she furrowed her brow. “You think they’re...lesbians?”

“Well I’m not assuming any labels here, but her roommate definitely gives off a gay vibe.”

After continuing to look at Wynonna for a moment, Willa continued fixing up the tree. “Well, even if she is, Waverly isn’t like that.”

“And how do you know that?” Wynonna asked.

“Because, she was with Champ for like, ever.”

“So?” She said with a breathy laugh. “She’s not with him anymore, so she could have realized he wasn’t her _type_. Or maybe she’s bisexual.”

“She’s not.”

Willa’s stern voice quickly wiped the smile off of Wynonna’s face, and she looked at Willa in curiosity. “Why are you being so weird about this?”

“There’s nothing to be weird about, because Waverly isn’t gay,” she practically growled before storming off towards the hall closet to pull out the decorations.

Wynonna held her hands up in surrender and shook her head, figuring it was best to just drop the conversation for now. She didn’t know why Willa had such a problem with it, but she wasn’t going to try to figure it out now.

When Waverly and Nicole reached the bedroom, Waverly dropped her bags onto the floor and peered out into the hallway to make sure nobody was following them. When she decided that the coast was clear, she quickly shut the door and grabbed Nicole’s hand, pulling her into a kiss.

Nicole smiled against Waverly’s lips and instantly placed her hands on her hips. “Are we gay now?”

Waverly nodded. “Yes, this is the gay space.”

“Good.” Nicole spun them around, pushing Waverly down onto the bed and laying down on top of her. “That means that I can do this then.” She pressed her thigh firmly between Waverly’s legs and hovered above her, smirking.

As soon as Waverly felt the pressure against _that_ spot, she gasped. Suddenly she was overcome with an intense feeling of arousal, and the only thing in her mind was getting Nicole as close as possible. She grabbed the collar of Nicole’s shirt and aggressively pulled her in, crashing their lips together as their bodies slowly rocked against one another’s.

“Girls!” Mama Earp called from the hallway.

The growing sound of footsteps followed behind the voice, and Waverly quickly pushed Nicole off of her so that she could stand up from the bed, causing the redhead to fall onto the floor between the bed and the window with a decently loud _oof_.

The door opened, and Waverly quickly unzipped her suitcase, pretending that she was unpacking.

“I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready,” Michelle said.

“Okay, we’ll be down in a second!” Waverly replied a little too eagerly.

Michelle drew her eyebrows together curiously, and Waverly hoped that it wasn’t because her voice was overly cheery. “Where’s Nicole?”

“I’m here.” Nicole pushed herself up from the floor.

“What are you doing on the floor?” Michelle questioned.

Nicole shifted her eyes over to Waverly, who was looking more and more worried by the second.

“She was checking for dust bunnies,” Waverly quickly answered. “She’s a bit of a neat freak.”

“Oh, well no wonder you two are such good roommates,” Michelle teased.

“Hey!” Waverly replied defensively.

“I’m just teasing ya, honey. But I promise I swept and vacuumed everything before you got here, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

Nicole felt a little awkward that the woman was looking directly at her, feeling like she had somehow disrespected her house. “Yes ma’am.” She nodded.

“And Nicole, I hope you like goulash.” Michelle narrowed her gaze, awaiting an answer.

“I love goulash.” Nicole said with a nervous smile.

“Good.” The corners of her mouth tugged up as she gave a look of approval. “Now come on, I’ve already got the table set.”

“Okay, we’re right behind you.” Waverly watched her mom round the corner of the stairs before turning to Nicole and letting out a sigh of relief. “That was close.”

“Yeah, too close.”

“I’m sorry for pushing you onto the floor.” Waverly looked at her apologetically.”

“Eh, it’s fine. Bruises are sexy, right?” She winked, earning a small laugh from Waverly. “Hey, quick question.”

“What’s that?”

“What the hell is goulash?”

Waverly smiled in amusement as she shook her head and took Nicole’s hand, leading her downstairs.

Dinner had started out typical enough. They engaged in casual conversation with Mama asking Waverly simple questions here and there about school while Willa interjected and started talking about her own accomplishments when she was in college, and then about how some day she was going to become a forensic scientist.

“You make soaps, right?” Nicole asked.

Willa narrowed her gaze. “Yes, I make luxury, hand-crafted soaps. Which is both a science and an art. Not just anybody can do it, it takes a lot of skill. Skill that most people lack.”

Nicole immediately noticed her defensiveness. “Of course. I wasn’t trying to suggest that it wasn’t. I think it’s really cool.” She smiled, but Willa didn’t smile back.

“Don’t worry, Willa here has always been a bit of an ice queen.”

“Shut up, Wynonna,” Willa barked.

“Girls!” Michelle slammed her palm down on the table, causing everyone to jump. “Can we please just go one night without arguing? It’s not often that we have the four of us together and I’d like to enjoy it.”

“Sorry,” Wynonna and Willa both grumbled in unison.

Nicole suddenly felt awkward, like she was imposing on something special. And Waverly could see it painted all over her face how out of place she felt, which was the last thing she wanted her girlfriend to feel. “Nicole wants to be a police officer someday.”

Michelle turned to look at the redhead. “Is that so?”

“Yes ma’am,” Nicole nodded.

“You know, our Daddy was a police officer.” Wynonna brought her beer bottle up to her lips.

“Sheriff, actually,” Willa added.

Michelle scoffed. “Not a very good one,” she mumbled under her breath as she sipped her wine, and Willa scowled at her.

“Daddy was a great sheriff.”

“Statistically speaking, not so much.” Waverly shrugged.

“How would you know? You were only 6 when he died.”

“Yeah but his legacy lives on. And he’s known as the worst sheriff this town has ever had.”

Willa was becoming visibly upset. Arguments like this always happened whenever their father was brought up. Willa was clearly his favorite and he had a special bond with her while Waverly was practically invisible to him meaning that her relationship with him was strained, even as a young girl. And Wynonna was always in the middle because she saw both sides. She wasn’t his favorite or his least favorite, which made it easier for her to see how he treated both of her sisters differently.

“Ward Earp was a drunk who didn’t give a damn about anyone but himself, and we’re gonna leave it at that. I won’t be having that man ruin this meal I cooked, so no more talking about him.” Michelle stood up to refill her wine.

“Sorry.” Waverly smiled apologetically.

“Suck up,” Willa mouthed, earning her a kick from Wynonna under the table.

Nicole was starting to see this family dynamic. She had been told bits and pieces from Waverly, but seeing it in person was a different story.

“So, Nicole,” Wynonna started, trying to quickly change the subject and diffuse the situation. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Seriously, Wy?” Willa knew exactly what her sister was doing.

“What?” Wynonna feigned innocence.

Nicole’s eyes widened, as she was completely caught off guard by the question. “Um...” She immediately looked to Waverly. “I...don’t.” She looked back at Wynonna and swallowed thickly.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Wynonna asked casually.

Both Nicole and Waverly paused for a moment. As soon as Nicole opened her mouth, Waverly answered, “Nicole is straight. And she’s single.”

Michelle looked Wynonna with curious eyes. “Wynonna, what are you doin’?”

“What? I just want to be inclusive. I didn’t want to assume that Nicole is straight just because she didn’t have a boyfriend. I mean, we can’t assume anyone is straight, really.”

Michelle quirked an eyebrow and set her spoon down before clasping her hands together. “Is there something you’re trying to tell me?”

Wynonna laughed through her nose. “Me? No, I’m not gay. I’m very, very straight, thank you very much.”

“Then where is all of this coming from? You’ve never had an interest in the gays before. Or being inclusive, or any of that mess.” She gestured her hands around.

“Well maybe we should start being more inclusive. You just never know, is all I’m saying.” Wynonna shrugged.

She could tell when Waverly was lying, and she knew that Nicole being straight and single was a boldface lie. Willa knew it too. But not because she could tell when Waverly was lying like Wynonna could, but because she noticed the looks Nicole and Waverly were giving each other during the whole conversation. She noticed how red their faces got when all eyes were no longer on them. And more importantly, she noticed Nicole place a hand on Waverly’s knee when Mama Earp said ‘the gays’, followed by Waverly placing her hand over Nicole’s. All of these signs indicated that Wynonna was onto something, and she had to put a stop to it.

“So, I had a thought,” Willa said, catching everyone’s attention.

“That’s a first,” Wynonna quipped, and Willa shot her a glare.

“What is it honey?” Michelle asked.

“I was thinking, why don’t I sleep on the pull out couch and Nicole can sleep in my bedroom? That way you two don’t have to share a bed.”

“She’s fine sharing my bed,” Waverly quickly said.

Wynonna hid her smirk behind her beer before happily shoveling some goulash into her mouth, thoroughly enjoying the show.

“Why don’t you let Nicole speak for herself.” Willa held her gaze onto Waverly’s, and Waverly gritted her teeth.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind sharing a bed and I don’t want to put you out of your own room,” Nicole said.

Willa shook her head. “You wouldn’t be putting me out. And I’m sure you’re both tired of sharing a room together. I want you to have your own space while you’re here.” She smiled, and both Waverly and Wynonna recognized it as her bullshit smile. Wynonna assumed she was trying to test them the same way that she had when she asked if Nicole had a boyfriend, but Waverly had no idea what Willa’s intentions were. Willa wasn’t exactly selfless. Everything she did was to benefit her in some way, and this had to have been no different.

“Oh, well, that’s really nice of you.” Nicole looked between Waverly and Willa, unsure of what to do. She figured at this point rejecting the offer would seem suspicious.

“Great, then it’s settled. You’ll stay in my room and I’ll sleep on the couch.” Willa smiled as she set her spoon down and stood up from the chair. “I’ll go fix it up for you.”

Wynonna quickly chugged the red of her beer and shoveled a few more spoonfuls into her mouth as she slowly stood up. “I’m going to help her,” she said with her mouth full and quickly followed Willa up the stairs.

“Okay, _now_ do you believe me?” Wynonna asked as she stood in the middle of the room while Willa put away some of her things that she didn’t want Nicole going through. “You can’t tell me that after all that you don’t think they’re a couple. I mean, they obviously wanted to share a bed. And that whole Nicole being straight and single thing? Definitely bullshit.” She grinned, excited that her sister was finally dating someone who wasn’t a meathead.

“I think you’re right. They’re together.” Willa didn’t look up at Wynonna, but instead kept moving things around the room.

“So, you see it too then?”

“Definitely.” Willa pursed her lips at the idea of them being a couple, which infuriated her.

Wynonna watched her sister fixing up the bed and pushed her eyebrows together. Something about Willa’s body language seemed off. “You know you don’t have to actually sleep on the couch, right? You proved your point. It’s obvious they’re a couple. They want to sleep in Waverly’s room.”

“And that would be a mistake.”

With her arms crossed over her chest, Wynonna asked, “And why is that?”

“Because Waverly has been brainwashed into thinking she likes girls. And it’s our job to protect her.”

Wynonna stood silently, a little shocked by the response. “Do you seriously think that’s what’s going on here?”

“I know it is.”

“Willa, Waverly is smart. Honestly, probably smarter than you.” Willa shot Wynonna a look, clearly offended by the statement, but Wynonna didn’t care. “If she’s with this girl it’s because she wants to be, not because she was convinced to be.”

“I don’t buy that.” Willa placed a few more things in the closet before shutting the door.

“Why are you so freaked out about this?”

“Because what will people think of us?” Willa quickly said as she spun around. It was the most emotion she’d shown since they’d gotten to the room.

“What do you mean?”

“If Waverly is a lesbian, what will people think of us?”

Wynonna shook her head, as if she was still confused. But really, she knew what Willa was saying, she just couldn’t believe it.

“It’s a small town. We don’t have people like that here, and if we do then they don’t show it. Our family was a laughing stock for so long and people are finally starting to forget about all of that and see us as normal again.”

Wynonna looked at her sister in disbelief. “You don’t want Waverly to be happy because you think it’ll ruin _your_ reputation?”

“No, I don’t want her to make the mistake of thinking she’s something that she’s not because it’ll make our family an outcast to this town.”

Wynonna bit her bottom lip as she slowly moved her head from side to side. “No matter how you spin it, it’s still homophobic as hell, Will. And that’s a new low, even for you.” She turned on her heels and walked out of the room, still shaking her head in disappointment. But Willa was going to stand her ground on this one. She knew she was right, and she wasn’t going to let this Nicole girl ruin her family’s name.

———

As Waverly was in the hall bathroom brushing her teeth, she heard a small knock on the door. “I’ll be out in a minute,” she called out.

“It’s me,” Nicole replied in a hushed tone.

With a giddy smile, Waverly quickly spit out the toothpaste and opened the door, pulling her girlfriend into the bathroom. They wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug while Waverly leaned back against the sink.

“It feels weird having to hide out in the bathroom,” Nicole chuckled. “I’m so used to everyone knowing we’re a couple. I mean, hell, we’re the poster couple of the school’s LGBT club. We were _literally_ on a poster.”

“I know.” Waverly pulled back and gave her a sad smile, feeling guilty about having to hide their relationship. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. If you’re not ready then you’re not ready. It’s just weird is all.”

“What’s really weird is Willa giving up her bedroom to sleep in the living room. She’s never nice like that.” She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Something’s up.”

“Wynonna’s question seemed a little random too. Maybe they know about us.”

“I doubt it,” Waverly shook her head.

“Well either way, I hate that I can’t sleep with you.” Nicole pouted.

“I know baby, me too.” Waverly rubbed her hands up and down her girlfriend’s arms. “But it would’ve been too suspicious trying to sleep in the same bed.”

“I know. But we’re here for two weeks,” Nicole whined. “That’s two whole weeks without snuggles, and waking up next to you, and sex.” She leaned down and kissed Waverly’s neck, earning a small laugh from the brunette.

“Yeah but we would have gone two weeks without all of that stuff anyways because you originally weren’t coming with me, remember?”

“Yeah, but it’s worse when you’re right here. It’s like forbidden fruit, taunting me.” She whined before placing another kiss.

“It’s only two weeks baby. Then after that we’ll be back in our dorm room where we can do whatever we want.”

Nicole rested her forehead on Waverly’s shoulder and sighed. “Okay.”

“I’m going to bed.” She kissed Nicole’s lips, which lingered a lot longer than either of them had originally planned, before having to force herself to pull away. “Good night. I love you.”

“Night. Love you too,” Nicole replied sadly and turned to brush her teeth.

Waverly shut the bathroom door behind her, biting her lower lip as she smiled at the thought of that kiss, before turning around and bumping right into Wynonna.

“What are you so happy about?” The older Earp asked in amusement.

Waverly quickly changed her demeanor, trying to play it cool. “Nothing. I’m just excited about Christmas.”

Wynonna quirked an eyebrow. “Uh huh.” She took a step forwards, but Waverly stopped her.

“Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom, where does it look like I’m going?”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because Nicole is in there.”

Wynonna’s eyebrows drew together curiously. “Weren’t you just in there?”

“Yeah,” Waverly shrugged. And when she realized how weird that seemed, she quickly added, “She just needed help finding everything.”

“It’s a small bathroom. How difficult can things be to find?”

“I’m just being hospitable, alright?”

A smirk grew on Wynonna’s face. “Sure. Whatever you say, Baby Girl.” She turned around to walk back to her room, and Waverly let out a small sigh. These next two weeks were definitely not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Nicole grew more comfortable around everyone. Except for Willa, who was still very standoffish. But she didn’t take it personally as the oldest Earp seemed that way towards everyone. Wynonna, however, was pretty cool, and Mama Earp was really nice. And even though they didn’t know that she was Waverly’s girlfriend, she felt like they really liked her, which gave her hope that when they eventually did find out, they’d be accepting and welcome her with open arms. She’d been on her own for so long now that she had forgotten what it was like to have a family around, and she was really starting to like it; even the bickering between the sisters. She hoped one day that she could be a part of their family. She knew Waverly was the one, and even though they were too young to get married, she had plans of marrying her someday.

“What do you think about this?” Waverly asked as she held up a vintage looking motorcycle jacket, pulling Nicole out of her thoughts.

“I think you’d look sexy.” Nicole smirked.

Waverly sucked her tooth and rolled her eyes. “Not for me, silly. For Wynonna.”

“I know, I’m just messing with you baby.” Nicole smiled in a playful manner. “I think she’d love it.”

“Me too.” Waverly looked at the jacket, thinking about what Nicole had said. “Wait, do you really think I’d look sexy in this?”

“I know _I_ sure do,” a man’s voice came from behind Waverly, and she quickly looked up at Nicole with wide eyes. She immediately recognized the voice, and it made her stomach churn. She slowly turned around to see that her guess was unfortunately correct.

“Champ,” she said with a forced smile.

“Hey Waves, how’ve you been?” He wrapped in arms around her in a tight hug and lifted her off the floor.

Nicole watched with jealous eyes. _Waves_. That was what _she_ called her. And the aggressive hug was definitely unwarranted.

“Yeah I’ve-I’ve been good.” She clasped her hands together in front of her awkwardly as she nodded. “How about you?”

“I’ve been pretty great. Still working on the ranch. You know, doin’ mah thang.” He made a hand gesture that made Nicole instantly roll her eyes.

“That’s great. I’m really happy for you.” Waverly nodded. “Well, we better get go—“

“And who’s this?” Champ asked, completely cutting her off.

“Oh, um, this is Nicole. My...” She trailed off as she looked at her girlfriend. She didn’t exactly want to come out to her ex-boyfriend like this — or at all — but she also didn’t want Nicole to feel like she wasn’t important.

“I’m a friend from college.” Nicole held out a hand.

“Oh, well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Nicole.” He shook her hand. “I’m Champ, Waverly’s—“

“Ex-boyfriend?” She suggested, and he chuckled lightly.

“Actually I prefer _former_ boyfriend.”

“It’s all the same really.” Nicole smiled politely.

“Maybe.” He shrugged.

Waverly looked between Champ and Nicole and could see the tension between them, mostly from Nicole’s end. “Well, it’s been fun catching up and all, but we really have to—“

“Champ!” Willa walked up with Wynonna trailing behind her. “It’s so good to see you.” She grinned at him as she leaned in for a hug — which everyone found odd, considering she had always hated the guy.

“Uh, yeah. You too.” He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and gently patted her back before she finally pulled out of the hug.

“Hey Wynonna.” He smiled at her, but she just scowled back at him with her arms folded over her chest.

“Champ,” she said shortly.

“Are you all out Christmas shopping?” He asked.

“Turns out I’m the only one who shops for gifts in advance, considering Christmas is in only three days,” Willa said as she looked at her siblings with judgement.

Wynonna silently mocked her, which made Waverly laugh.

“I guess I’m guilty of that too.” He held up a red neck tie with a busy pattern on it that resembled an old rug from the 80s. “Christmas gift for dad.”

Everyone looked at it like it was a pair of dirty socks.

“Oh no, let’s fix that.” Willa took the tie out of his hand and walked over to the table behind him to assess the other option. She picked up a more modern and sleek looking one, and he grinned.

“Wow, I didn’t even see this one before. Thanks!”

“Don’t mention it,” she replied with a wave of her hand.

“Well, it was nice catching up, but we really need to get going,” Waverly said.

Wynonna noticed how eager her younger sister was to leave, and she realized that if Nicole really was her girlfriend like she was guessing, she was probably feeling extremely awkward having her ex-boyfriend there. “Yeah, Mama is making dinner and we don’t wanna be late.”

“Hey, I get it. Mama Earp’s cooking was always the best. I definitely miss it,” Champ replied.

Willa lit up as she was hit with an idea. “Hey, why don’t you come over for dinner?”

“What?” Both Waverly and Wynonna said in unison.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t. I’ve got plans tonight.” Champ waved his hand dismissively.

Waverly slowly exhaled out of her nose in relief. “That’s too bad.”

Then, a smile spread across his face. “Ah who am I kidding, I never have plans. I’ll be there!”

Waverly suddenly felt nausea ripple through her.

“Uh, Will, can I talk to you for a moment?” Wynonna whispered and pulled her sister to the side, not really giving her any choice to object. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Getting Waverly to come to her senses. Once she reconnects with Champ she’ll remember what she’s missing out on and get back together with him.”

“Seriously? You’re still hung up on that? Why don’t you just let it go.”

“No,” she replied through gritted teeth. “Waverly doesn’t know it yet but this is for her own good.”

“ _Champ Hardy_ is for her own good?” Wynonna asked in doubt. “I thought you hated the guy?”

“I did,” Willa shrugged. “But he’s better than the alternative.” She narrowed her gaze on Nicole.

“Nicole has been nothing but awesome since she’s been here, and I’ve never seen Waverly smile so much in her entire life. And I mean _truly_ smile, not just that smile she does to please others. You really think Champ, the guy she was miserable with for nearly four years, is going to be better for her?”

“Yes, I do.” Willa huffed as she marched back towards where Waverly, Champ, and Nicole were standing, and Wynonna sighed in defeat while shaking her head as she followed behind her a little less energetically.

“Everything okay?” Champ asked.

“Yes, everything is perfectly fine. Or at least, it will be.” Willa glanced over at Waverly, and then at Nicole before looking back at Champ.

“Great. Well, I’m gonna go pay for this.” He held the tie up. “I guess I’ll see you ladies in a bit.”

“Great,” Waverly said enthusiastically.

“Can’t wait,” Wynonna said in a similar manner.

Nicole just glared at him, looking incredibly displeased by the whole situation.

“Cool.” Champ said with a big grin, showing off his overly white teeth. He gave a quick head nod as he started walking off towards the registers.

Everyone else started walking to the doors, but Willa stopped. “You guys go ahead. I’ll catch up.”

They shrugged and kept on walking, not bothering to see what else she was up to.

“Why is she inviting Champ over all of a sudden?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna shook her head. “Why does Willa do anything.” She wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulder and pulled her into a side hug in hopes that it would relax her a little. “It‘s just a dinner though. Don’t let Willa get to you.”

The way Wynonna was looking at her made it seem like there was a deeper meaning to her words, but Waverly figured she was probably just reading too much into it. Nicole, however, was a bit more perceptive. She was becoming more and more sure that the older Earp sisters were aware of their relationship, even if Waverly didn’t think that was possible.

“Hey,” Willa called out when she caught up to Champ.

He turned around and looked at her in confusion. “Did I forget something?”

Willa shook her head. “No, I just wanted to say make sure you wear something nice.” She leaned in and with a small smile added, “Waverly still has feelings for you.”

Champ blinked a few times in disbelief. “She does?”

“Mhm,” Willa nodded, “Told me herself. But of course she didn’t want me to say anything to you because she’s shy about it, so you know.” She gave him a knowing look.

“Ah, right,” he slowly nodded. “I won’t tell her you said anything.”

“Good.”

“And you’re sure she’s single, right?”

Willa paused for a moment as a smirk slowly spread across her face. “Absolutely.”

———

Waverly sighed as she paced around her room while Nicole sat on the bed, watching her with sympathetic eyes.

“Baby, it’s going to be fine.”

“Fine?” Waverly stopped and looked at Nicole. “My ex-boyfriend is having dinner with my family while my current girlfriend, who nobody knows is my girlfriend, is sitting right there. What part of that is fine?”

Nicole sighed as she watched her girlfriend pace some more. It wasn’t the most ideal situation, but at the end of the day she knew it wasn’t going to change anything about their relationship. It wasn’t like he was going to convince her to get back together with him or anything.

“Hey, look at me.” Nicole stood up and grabbed Waverly’s hand, holding her still as she looked into her worried eyes. “It’s just a dinner. We’ll make small talk, just like we do every night. Only this time with your ex-boyfriend there.” Her face lit up. “Hey, maybe he has some fun stories about you to share,” she teased.

Waverly shook her head and sat down on the edge of the bed while biting back her smile. “That’s not funny.”

“I know, I’m sorry I couldn’t help it.” She sat down beside Waverly and rubbed her back while Waverly rested her head in her hands and shook it in dismay.

“Baby, really, it’s going to be okay.”

Waverly quickly lifted her head up. “Why would Willa even invite him over anyways?”

Nicole looked away. It was obvious that she was hiding something, and Waverly could tell right away.

“What is it?”

“No, It’s nothing.” Nicole shook her head.

Waverly narrowed her eyes. “Nicole, do you know something?”

The redhead bounced her leg as she looked at the floor.

“Nicole.” Waverly’s voice was more stern, and Nicole sighed.

“Willa knows about us.”

Waverly’s eyes quickly widened, and she audibly swallowed as her stomach dropped. “What?”

“Or, at least she suspects.”

“How do you know this?” Her voice was quiet and she was becoming more nervous by the second.

“Because, last night she came into my room. Well, technically her room...”

_Knock knock knock_

_“Come in,” Nicole called back as she was getting into bed._

_The door opened and Willa walked in with a forced smile on her face. “Sorry, I just came in to get a pair of pajama bottoms.”_

_“Yeah, go ahead.” Nicole smiled back and pulled out her phone, not paying any attention to Waverly’s oldest sister walking over to her dresser and pulling out a pair of plaid pajama pants._

_“I know what you’re doing,” Willa said._

_Nicole chuckled, assuming that Willa was just trying to make small talk. “It’s an addicting game.” She glanced up from her phone that had the Candy Crush music playing from it._

_Willa pressed her tongue against her top teeth and slowly closed the dresser door while looking at the wall in front of her. “I mean, I know what you’re doing with Waverly.”_

_Nicole quickly looked up and realized that Willa wasn’t just making small talk; she had an agenda. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“Yes, you do.” Willa shut the dresser and spun around. “You’ve somehow managed to brainwash my little sister into thinking she’s gay, and I’m going to put an end to this ridiculous charade.”_

_Anger built up inside Nicole and she quickly sat up. “Okay, first of all, I didn’t brainwash Waverly into anything. That’s not how this works. And second of all—“ She paused for a moment to consider her words. It wasn’t her place to out Waverly, even if it was in her defense. She had to stick to the plan no matter how much it pained her. She dropped her shoulders and released her anger, which symbolized that she was letting her guard down. “Second of all, Waverly and I aren’t even together. We’re just roommates. And I’m...” She clenched her jaw. “I’m straight.” It was almost painful for her to say._

_Willa laughed in amusement. “You honestly expect me to believe that?”_

_“Yes. I do, actually.”_

_While looking at the redhead with lowered eyelids and one side of her mouth curved up in a devious expression, Willa slowly shook her head. “Sure. Whatever you say.” She turned and confidentially strolled out of the room, closing the door on her way out._

Waverly blinked a few times. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn’t want to worry you. And besides, I denied it so I figured it was handled and that she believed it.”

“Well she just invited my ex-boyfriend over for dinner. Does it sounds like she believed it?” Waverly sighed and rested her hands over the sides of her head, letting her hair flow between her fingers. “What if she tells Mama?”

Nicole shook her head. “Based on what she said, she doesn’t believe you’re actually. She thinks I convinced you or something, and it seems like she’s trying to keep people from finding out. I don’t think she would tell your mom.”

“I really hope not.” Waverly could feel herself becoming more worried by the second.

“Well look, just play it cool at dinner. Act like you’re uninterested in Champ because you don’t like him, not because you’re with someone else. Maybe you can convince her that we’re not together.”

Waverly nodded. “Okay.”

———

When dinner was ready they went downstairs, and as soon as they reached the bottom the doorbell rang.

“At least he’s punctual,” Nicole shrugged in an attempt to lighten the mood, which Waverly actually appreciated a little.

Waverly opened the door, revealing Champ standing there in his nicest button up shirt tucked into a pair of blue jeans and a wide grin on his face.

“Hey Waves,” he said.

“Champ.” Waverly smiled awkwardly. “Why don’t you come on in.”

“Thanks.” He stepped inside the house and nodded at Nicole. “Good to see you again Nikki.”

She narrowed her gaze on him. “It’s _Nicole_.”

“Isn’t that what I said?”

Before she could reply, Willa was eagerly walking up to him. “Champ! Glad you could make it. And just in time, too.” She looped her arm around his and led him into the kitchen.

Waverly gave Nicole a look that showcased how much she didn’t want to do this, and Nicole rubbed her back reassuringly.

“Let me help you with that Miss Michelle,” Champ said when he noticed her setting the table.

The older woman looked surprised. “Oh, uh, thank you. That’s very polite.” She quirked an eyebrow. “Which is a little out of character for you.”

He chuckled and nodded. “I’ve grown up a last since I was last here.”

“It’s only been a year and a half,” Waverly said in doubt.

“Hey, a year and a half is a long time.” He shrugged as he finished placing the silverware down by the plates.

Waverly squinted one eye. “Is it though?”

“It is,” Willa answered shortly.

Just then, Wynonna walked into the kitchen. “Hey Chump.” She grinned, and he pursed his lips as he waved back. She leaned towards Willa and whispered, “This isn’t going to work.”

“Shut up,” Willa whispered back through gritted teeth with a fake smile planted on her face. “Okay, so Champ why don’t you sit here next to Waverly. Mama, you sit beside Waverly as usual and Wynonna and I will sit here.”

Waverly looked at the five chairs around the round kitchen table and realized that there weren’t enough for the six of them. Which clearly none of them had realized before since they weren’t used to there being more than five people at the table. “Um, where is Nicole going to sit?”

“Oh.” Willa looked around in faux concern. She smiled and snapped her fingers. “I’ve got an idea.” She walked over to the hall closet and came back with a small foldable chair that was practically falling apart and set it down between Champ and Wynonna. “Just be careful when you sit down. This thing is older than Waverly so it might collapse.” She smiled smugly at Nicole, who just smiled back graciously while taking the chair from her.

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Wynonna looked at Willa in annoyance before looking over at Nicole. “I can sit there. You take my seat.”

“No, it’s okay. Really.” Nicole shook her head and carefully sat down. The chair was so small that the table went up to her chest, putting her on a much lower level than everyone else. Which, in a way, separated her from the rest of the group. And that was exactly what Willa wanted.

“Are you sure?” Wynonna asked.

Nicole waved her hand. “It’s totally fine.”

“Well at least let me sit next to you,” Waverly said. “Champ, get up and switch with me.”

As much as Nicole wanted to sit beside Waverly and not give Champ the upper hand, she knew it would cement Willa’s suspicion that there was something going on between them. She had to show everyone that they could sit apart from each other, like friends. “No, it’s fine. Nobody has to change their seats for me. We’re all sitting at the same table.” Nicole smiled.

“See? It’s fine,” Willa said.

“But...” Waverly looked at her girlfriend in concern.

“Listen to your _roommate_ , Waverly.” Willa looked at her youngest sister with beady eyes.

Waverly remembered they were trying to convince Willa that they were just friends and knew that it would be best to drop it. With a small sigh, she reluctantly sat down in her seat between Champ and Mama.

“So, Hardy, you still working on the ranch with your daddy?” Michelle asked as everyone served their plates with food.

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded. “I’m thinking about branching out though. Maybe starting up my own business as a ranch hand and handyman for hire.”

“That’s very ambitious.” Michelle nodded in approval.

“A man who owns his own business. It’s every girl’s dream, isn’t it Waverly?” Willa turned her gaze towards her youngest sister.

“Yeah, sure.” Waverly looked down at her plate and mindlessly twirled her spaghetti around her fork.

“Reminds me of when you two were little kids and you would play house together. Champ would be a cowboy who worked on the ranch, and you would be his doting wife waiting for him to come home.” Willa gave a breathy laugh before sipping her wine.

“Oh yeah, I remember that!” The corners of Champ’s mouth turned up into a grin. “We played house all the time.”

“Who knew that you two would end up falling in love,” Willa teased.

Waverly dropped her fork on her plate. “We weren’t in love.”

“Well you were high school sweethearts.” Willa’s voice was less cheery and gave off more of an impression that she was trying to prove a point.

“And we’re not in high school anymore.”

“No, but you’re both single. Right?” She quirked an eyebrow at Waverly.

Waverly swallowed thickly as she looked around the table at everyone staring at her. “Yeah, but—“

“So then why not go on a date?”

“Willa,” Wynonna warned.

“What? They’re both single, Champ has clearly grown up since high school. And Waverly, didn’t you say that was the reason why you broke up with him? Because he was too immature?”

Champ leaned in and whispered to Waverly, “Wait, is that really why you broke up with me?”

Waverly pursed her lips. Because truthfully, that was the reason why she broke up with him. And she had noticed a difference in him. If she were being honest, she would be giving him another chance right now if she wasn’t with Nicole. But she was with Nicole. Only, nobody else knew that.

“Why are you so interested in playing matchmaker all of a sudden?” Wynonna asked while looking at Willa, even though she knew the answer to that question. She hoped that it would get Mama to somehow try to intervene. “Shouldn’t you let Waverly decide who _she_ wants to date? Or doesn’t want to date?”

“Well I say you should give the boy another chance.” Mama Earp shrugged as she ate her spaghetti.

“You do?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna sighed and sunk in her chair.

“I did always say you two would make some beautiful grandbabies.” Michelle smiled teasingly.

Nicole felt disappointment washing over her at hearing Waverly’s family showing their support for her to be with Champ. She wondered if they would give that same support to her if they knew that she was Waverly’s girlfriend.

“Come on, one date,” Willa said.

“We could go to dinner and a movie tomorrow night.” Champ smiled as he turned to Waverly. “Whaddya say?”

Waverly felt the pressure as all eyes were on her. She really didn’t want to go on a date with her ex-boyfriend, but she knew that if she did then it would get Willa off her back. “Okay, fine. Dinner and a movie, but that’s it.”

“Sweet!” He nodded excitedly before shoveling an excessive amount of spaghetti onto his fork.

Waverly glanced over at Nicole, who looked upset as she stared down at her plate while aggressively stabbing a meatball, probably pretending it was one of Champ’s. She tuned out the rest of the conversation as she started to feel a little sick. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

———

When Champ had finally left, Waverly followed Nicole up to her own bedroom. “Nicole, I’m sorry.” She shut the door behind her. “What else was I supposed to do?”

Nicole quickly turned around. “I don’t know, _not_ agree to go out with your ex-boyfriend?”

“I didn’t want Willa getting suspicious. And you heard my mom, she was on board.”

“Yeah, I heard.” Nicole crossed her arms over her chest. “You know, you could just tell them that I’m your girlfriend. That would solve everything.”

Waverly could hear the annoyance in Nicole’s voice, and she began to feel even more guilty. “I...can’t.”

Nicole nodded in disappointment while looking down at the wooden floor.

“I’m just not ready yet.”

“I know.” Nicole smiled, but it didn’t do much to mask how hurt she was.

Waverly stepped towards her and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. “It’s just dinner and a movie. And it’s not even a real date, just a pretend one. And you know what?

“What?” Nicole pouted.

“I’ll be thinking of you the whole time.”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “Thinking of me how?”

With a playful smirk on her face, Waverly leaned in and whispered, “You _know_ how.” She slowly pressed her lips against Nicole’s and kissed her before pulling back to see that the redhead’s mood had changed significantly.

“I like that.” Nicole kissed Waverly again, and groaned when they heard a knock on the door. “Guess that’s my cue to go to my own room.” She gave Waverly one more quick peck on the lips before telling her good night. When she opened the door she saw Willa standing there and shot her a glare.

“Something wrong?” Willa asked in faux concern.

Nicole wanted to punch the stupid smug grin off her face. “With you? Definitely.” She shoved Willa’s shoulder with her own as she pushed past her, but Willa just smiled even wider in amusement.

“What do you want, Willa?” Waverly didn’t even try to hide her anger at her sister.

“What’s wrong baby sis? I thought you’d be excited about your date with Champ tomorrow? I mean, don’t you like him?” Waverly rolled her eyes and shook her head before shutting the door in her sister’s face. She was really starting to get tired of Willa messing with her relationship, and she wondered if it was all even worth it. Maybe she should just tell everyone the truth. What was the worst that could happen?

She then made the mistake of envisioning the worst case scenario — her mom not only disowning her, but sending her away to some sort of mental health facility to have her converted. She shook her head at the thought and knew that she couldn’t risk it. They just had to get through the next ten days and then she and Nicole would be back in their dorm room, just like before.

———

_**The next night** _

Waverly sat quietly as Champ talked about his work on the ranch. She nodded occasionally, pretending like she was actually listening. And he was so oblivious that he actually believed that she was.

“Are you two doing okay over here?” The waitress asked.

“Can we get the check please?” Waverly asked. When she noticed Champ looking at her in concern, she quickly added, “We don’t want to be late for our movie.”

“Right,” he nodded in agreement. “The check please. And everything on bill.”

The waitress nodded before walking off.

“Thank you for dinner. “I really enjoyed it.”

“I know how much you love Thai food,” he gave a lopsided grin as he placed his hand on top of hers.

She smiled uncomfortably and almost immediately started to slowly pull her hand out of his grasp. She wanted to be polite, but she didn’t want to give him the wrong idea. Which she knew was ridiculous considering agreeing to this whole thing was giving him the wrong idea, but she didn’t want to make it worse.

“Just wait until you see the movie I picked out for us.”

“Can’t wait,” she said with faux enthusiasm, assuming he had picked some sort of action movie like he had always done when they were together.

When they got to the movie theater, she was surprised to find out that he had asked for two tickets to the only romance movie on the list of films.

“I thought it would be romantic.” He smiled as he handed her ticket over to her.

She gulped and slowly took the ticket from him. This wasn’t good. He was really going all out trying to impress her, and she started to feel horrible about leading him on.

———

Nicole laid on the bed in Willa’s room while staring up at the ceiling, getting more nervous by the second. Waverly wasn’t a lesbian, she still liked men. And Nicole was worried that she would end up falling in love with this new and improved Champ and dump her. She knew the odds of that happening were pretty low, but part of her wondered...what if? She pulled out her phone and sent Waverly a text.

**Nicole:** How’s it going? I miss you

She stared at her phone waiting for a response, but the three dots never came up. With a heavy sigh she dropped her phone on the mattress beside her, and it was only a second later when it chimed. She hastily picked it back up and read the text.

**Waverly:** Boring. We’re watching a romantic movie 🤢

Nicole laughed while she typed out her reply.

**Nicole:** You love romantic movies...

**Waverly:** Yeah, but only when I watch them with my girlfriend 😉

**Nicole:** Good answer 😏

**Waverly:** I miss you though. I wish you were here with me.

She tapped her fingernails against the back of her phone and smirked as a thought hit her. She wanted to make sure Waverly was thinking of her during the movie, and she knew the best way to make sure that happened.

———

Waverly glanced over at Champ, who was surprisingly really invested in the movie, before casually sliding her phone out from under her leg to sneakily read the new text message from her girlfriend.

**Nicole:** I wish I was there with you too baby. I can’t wait to get you alone tonight...

Waverly swallowed thickly when she felt the heat rush to the pit of her stomach, and when she saw a new picture pop up on their thread, her eyes widened. It was Nicole with her shirt completely unbuttoned, leaving her bare chest exposed. She stared at it, unblinking and unaware of Champ leaning in towards her.

“Everything okay?” He whispered.

She jumped and dropped her phone on the floor, screen facing up of course. She scrambled to pick it up before anyone could see the picture covering her entire screen. “Yeah, yeah,” she whispered and quickly shoved her phone in her back pocket as she stood up. “I’ll be back. Bathroom run.”

“Sure,” he nodded.

Waverly kept her cool as she tried her best to walk at a slow pace and not rush out of the theater. As soon as she was in the hallway, she called Nicole.

_“Yes?”_ The redhead answered in a cocky tone.

“Don’t _yes_ me! You sent me—“ She paused before continuing in a hushed tone, “You sent me a nude.”

_“Did you not like it?”_

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Of course I liked it. But Champ almost saw it.”

_“I’m sure he would have been incredibly jealous.”_

Waverly couldn’t help but smile as she shook her head. “What am I going to do with you.”

_“I have a few ideas,”_ Nicole replied suggestively, earning a small laugh from the brunette.

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Waverly lifted an eyebrow.

_“Why not? I can sneak into your room while everyone’s asleep. No one would even notice.”_

Waverly paused in thought. She knew it was risky, but she also really wanted to be alone with Nicole. “Okay. But only if you promise not to tease me anymore with sexy photos.”

_“Promise,”_ Nicole replied with an eager grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole pressed her ear up against the door of Willa’s room that she was in and heard silence. She quietly opened it and peeked down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before tiptoeing towards Waverly’s room. She opened the door and slipped inside, noticing that the only light in the room was coming from two candles — one on each of Waverly’s nightstands. She then noticed her girlfriend sitting up against the headboard with the covers over her bare chest.

“You’re overdressed,” Waverly said in a sultry voice.

Nicole hastily pulled her shirt over her head before pulling her sweatpants off. She hopped as one of her feet got stuck in her pants leg and fell onto the floor with a _thud_.

Waverly covered her hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter. “Shh!”

Nicole’s head popped up beside the bed. “Sorry,” she whispered and yanked the sweatpants off before standing up to remove the rest of her clothing. When she was completely naked, she slipped underneath the covers and laid on top of Waverly.

“Hi,” Nicole said in a soft voice as she looked down into Waverly’s eyes.

“Hi,” Waverly whispered back. A loving smile was spread across her face as she flitted her eyes down to Nicole’s lips hovering above hers, and she pulled the redhead into a slow and tender kiss.

Their lips moved patiently as they explored each other’s taste. Nicole ran her tongue across Waverly’s bottom lip before pushing it inside to taste more of her. A small moan left the back of Waverly’s throat when Nicole moved her leg between hers, pressing against her center. She rolled her hips slowly, working Waverly up and making her want more.

When Waverly began kissing her more aggressively, Nicole knew that she was becoming more and more needy. She dropped her lips down to Waverly’s neck and sucked on the skin there before running a gentle tongue across the spot. She then kissed her way down to her chest, taking one nipple into her mouth, sucking it delicately between her teeth the way she knew Waverly liked.

“Ohhh,” Waverly breathed. She rolled her hips, pressing her sex against Nicole’s thigh, desperate to feel some sort of stimulation.

Nicole spent a few minutes on both of Waverly’s breasts before moving down her body underneath the covers. She placed tender kisses along her abdomen causing the brunette to shudder as she got closer to her center.

When Waverly felt Nicole’s warm tongue running through her folds, her eyes widened before shutting completely. It was like a spark of electricity right between her legs and causing her whole body to tingle as chills formed. She closed her eyes and relaxed her head against the pillow as she placed her hands on top of Nicole’s head, feeling it move in sync with what her tongue was doing.

Nicole started out slow, exploring Waverly’s center as she worked her up. She ran her tongue upwards at an incredibly slow pace until she got close to her bud before moving it back down. She did this a few more times, each time feeling Waverly becoming more and more desperate for her to touch that one spot.

“Please, Nicole,” Waverly whined. “Touch me.”

Nicole smiled and placed a kiss on the inside of one of Waverly’s thighs before pressing her tongue against Waverly’s clit and moving it around in slow circles.

“Ohhhh yes,” Waverly whispered. She circled her hips in rhythm with Nicole’s tongue, enjoying the incredible feeling between her legs.

Nicole took her time working Waverly up. She spent several minutes at this slow pace, not wanting it to end too soon. When Waverly started breathing heavily and writhing around on the bed, Nicole moved her tongue faster and added a little bit more pressure.

“Baby, I’m close,” Waverly whimpered.

With her hands placed on top of Waverly’s hips to keep her steady, Nicole flicked her tongue over her clit, sending her into a frenzy. Waverly’s purposely hushed moans caught in the back of her throat as she arched her back, and she shuddered as she came.

“That’s it baby,” Nicole whispered between gentle strokes of her tongue while holding tightly onto Waverly’s hand reaching out for hers.

She helped her girlfriend ride out her orgasm until her body became less tense and more relaxed. She ran the tip of her tongue all the way up Waverly’s body before pushing it inside her mouth for Waverly to taste.

“See how good you taste?” Nicole whispered between kisses.

Waverly nodded and wrapped her hands tightly around Nicole’s upper back. “But I’m much more interested to see how good _you_ taste.” She quickly flipped them over and smirked while looking down at Nicole, studying her face as she easily slipped a finger inside her. She pulled it out and brought it up to her lips before wrapping them around it and gently sucking.

Nicole watched with her lips slightly parted in awe at how sexy Waverly was. She couldn’t wait another second. She yanked Waverly’s hand out of her mouth and brought it down between her legs, guiding her to push her finger inside. When she did, Nicole sighed and closed her eyes. She removed her hand from Waverly’s and gripped onto the brunette’s biceps while rocking her hips into her hand.

After a few slow thrusts, Waverly added a second finger. She bit her bottom lip eagerly and studied Nicole’s face reacting to her touch.

“You’re so wet baby,” Waverly whispered.

A small, high-pitched moan fell from Nicole’s lips in response, and she tightened her grip around Waverly’s arms while rocking her hips faster.

Their bodies moved in sync as Waverly pumped her fingers inside Nicole. The warmth from their bodies caused beads of sweat for form between them, and Waverly captured Nicole’s lips between her own, passionately kissing her.

“I love you,” Waverly rasped between kisses as she used her thumb to rub Nicole’s clit, eliciting a gasp from the redhead. “Come for me baby.”

Nicole pressed her fingertips into Waverly’s back as she felt the tension building up inside her before erupting in the form of intense waves of pleasure. She panted while her walls repeatedly gripped around Waverly’s fingers, and Waverly kissed her neck to make it last as long as possible.

“I love you too,” Nicole whispered back when she had completely finished.

Waverly leaned up and smiled down at the redhead before lowering herself down to kiss her some more. She laid down beside Nicole and rested her head on her chest as she wrapped an arm around her, trying to get as close to her as possible.

“Why did we wait so long to do this?” Nicole questioned.

Waverly shrugged. “Distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

“Oh, is that so?” Nicole looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Mhm,” Waverly nodded.

“Is that why you invited me to spend Christmas with you and your family?”

Waverly paused for a moment, realizing the contradiction. “I plead the fifth.”

Nicole suddenly started tickling Waverly, and the brunette giggled as she tried to push Nicole’s hands off of her. “You plead the fifth huh?” She crawled on top of Waverly and grabbed both of her hands, lacing their fingers together as she held them above Waverly’s head while pressing their lips together in a sensual kiss. She slowly rolled her hips, earning small gasps from the woman beneath her every time her body pressed against hers.

“Sounds like you’re guilty of something,” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear.

Waverly sighed when she felt Nicole’s warm breath against her skin. “What are you going to do to me?”

Nicole smirked for a brief moment, as if it was enough of an answer to Waverly’s question. She leaned in and blew out one of the candles and then the other, leaving the room completely dark to heighten Waverly’s sense of touch. She then snaked her hand between their bodies until she felt the pool of arousal between Waverly’s thighs.

It suddenly became clear that neither of them were going to get much sleep tonight.

———

Wynonna trotted down the stairs to find Willa sitting on the couch watching TV by herself. “Where’s Waverly?”

“Haven’t seen her,” Wynonna shrugged. “She’s probably still asleep.”

Wynonna furrowed her brow. “It’s 11:30. Waverly never sleeps past 9.”

“Yeah well, it must have been a late night with Champ.” Willa smirked at her sister, and Wynonna shook her head in annoyance.

“You’re literally the worst, you know that?” She sighed as she headed back up the stairs.

When she reached Waverly’s bedroom she knocked quietly to see if she was awake. “Waverly?” She waited for an answer, but there was none. Assuming she was asleep, she slowly opened the door and walked in the room before quietly shutting it behind her.

“Wake up, Baby Girl. We have to pick up the stuff for the Christmas Eve dinner tonight.” As she got closer to the bed, she realized that there were two bodies laying in it.

Waverly groggily turned around to see who was talking to her, waking up Nicole in the process. With her eyes half opened, Waverly slowly sat up, pulling the covers off of the top half of Nicole’s body and exposing her back. When she realized that Wynonna was standing there, she quickly pulled the covers up over her chest and gasped.

“Sorry!” Wynonna quickly apologized.

The sound of her voice woke Nicole up, and when she realized that someone was in the room with them she quickly hid underneath the covers, hoping that Wynonna somehow hadn’t seen her.

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t realize...sorry.” Wynonna rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

“Shit!” Waverly hissed as she brought her hands up to her forehead.

Nicole slowly pulled the covers down and looked up at Waverly. “Do you think she saw us?”

Waverly sighed and shook her head, completely ignoring the question as she was too busy internally panicking. “What am I going to do?”

“Just talk to her. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Waverly dropped her hands into her lap. “Will she?”

The truth was, Nicole didn’t know how Wynonna would react because she didn’t know her all that well. She wanted to reassure her girlfriend, but she also didn’t want to leave her unprepared for the possibility that she might not be supportive. “Either way, just remember that your happiness matters more than anyone else’s opinions.” She rubbed Waverly’s back before pulling her into a side hug.

———

Waverly found Wynonna sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich. “Hey,” she said.

“Hey.” Wynonna smiled awkwardly.

“Can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure,” Wynonna nodded. She followed Waverly outside to the back porch and sat on the railing as she patiently waited for Waverly to say something.

“So, I could try to say that wasn’t what it looked like, but I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t believe me.”

Wynonna chuckled. “I wouldn’t.”

Waverly nodded as she continued to avoid eye contact.

“But I can’t say it was a surprise.”

She quickly looked up at her older sister. “It wasn’t?”

“No,” Wynonna said with a short laugh. “I had a feeling you two were together. I mean, I was about 99% sure.”

“How?” Waverly was completely shocked. She knew Willa had a feeling they were together, but Wynonna was usually the oblivious one.

“You two aren’t that great at keeping your feelings a secret. The quick glances, the giddy smiles, the holding hands under the table...” She gave her younger sister a knowing look.

Waverly blushed as she pressed her lips together guiltily. “Oops.”

With a shake of her head, Wynonna chuckled before shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. “I’m all for it, by the way. I just want you to be with someone who makes you happy, and I can tell Nicole does that.”

“Really? Because I know it’s a new thing, so it’s okay if you have any reservations.”

Wynonna quickly shook her head. “Nope, no reservations. As long as you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

A wide smile spread across Waverly’s face as a feeling of relief washed over her, and she quickly wrapped her arms around her sister. “Thank you.”

Wynonna hugged her back. “I love you, kiddo.” When they pulled out of the hug, Wynonna looked at her in question. “So, why did you agree to go on a date with Champ?”

Waverly walked over to the steps and sat down as Wynonna sat down beside her. “I wasn’t ready for anyone to know yet, and Willa was getting suspicious. So I thought that maybe if I went out with Champ it would get her off our backs. Apparently she thinks Nicole has me brainwashed or something.”

“Yeah, um, that might have been my fault,” Wynonna said with a guilty smile, and Waverly looked at her in confusion. “Not that I told her you were being brainwashed, but I may have told her that I thought you two were together. And she just sort of ran with it. She thinks that if everyone finds out you’re a lesbian it’ll ruin our family name. As fucked up at that is.” She shook her head.

“Well, I’m not a lesbian. I like both. I’m bisexual.”

“Somehow I don’t think that’ll make her feel any better. Especially as long as you’re with Nicole.”

“Well she’s going to have to get over it, because I love her.”

Wynonna’s eyes widened. “Whoa. That’s a pretty big word.” Suddenly, a thought hit her. “This relationship isn’t a new thing, is it.”

Waverly shrugged. “Depends on what you consider to be new.” When she saw Wynonna looking at her in question, she knew exactly what she was asking. “Next month it’ll be a year.”

Wynonna’s eyes widened. “Okay that’s definitely not new.”

“Are you mad?”

“No, I’m not mad. I wish you could have told me, but I understand why you didn’t. You weren’t ready to, and that’s okay. I guess it’s not really something our family has ever talked about before so it’s hard to know how everyone will react to it.”

“How do you think Mama will take it?”

Wynonna thought about it for a moment. “I really don’t know. Hopefully better than Willa though.” She clenched her jaw, still disappointed in her older sister’s behavior and lack of acceptance. “But no matter how Mama reacts, I’ve got your back.”

———

Later that night after dinner, everyone sat in the living room watching a Christmas movie like they did every year on Christmas Eve. Waverly sat in the middle of the couch between Nicole and Wynonna, and Mama Earp sat in the armchair. When the kitchen timer went off, Wynonna grinned excitedly.

“The pie is ready!” She shouted, as if nobody else in the room could hear the beeping sound.

Michelle started to get up, but Waverly urged her to stay seated. “Don’t worry Mama, I’ll get it.”

She walked into the kitchen and pulled the pie out of the oven before turning off the timer.

_“I know, but it’s just not the best timing.”_

Waverly looked out the kitchen window and saw Willa pacing back and forth on the back porch while talking in a hushed voice to someone on the phone, clearly unaware that Mama had cracked the window earlier.

_“Because, they’re not going to be supportive.”_

Waverly quirked an eyebrow.

_“No, I’m not wearing the ring.”_

Ring? What ring. Was Willa engaged to someone? She didn’t even know she was dating anyone.

_“Bobo, if my family finds out that we’re even together, they’ll never speak to me again. It’s better if we just get eloped.”_

Waverly’s eyes widened. Holy shit. Willa and _Bobo_? She quickly took the oven mitts off and threw them onto the counter before storming out the back door.

“Seriously? Bobo?” Waverly said angrily, and Willa turned to look at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I’ll call you back,” Willa said softly and hung up the phone without looking away from Waverly. “What did you hear?”

“Um, that you’re planning on marrying the man who killed our father!”

Willa quickly shook her head. “He didn’t kill Daddy, he was cleared of all charges. It was Malcolm Ramaker.”

“And who do you think arranged the hit, Willa? Malcolm was Bobo’s right hand man. He did everything Bobo told him to.”

“That’s not true, he went rogue. It was him and six others from the gang who went behind Bobo’s back and planned Daddy’s murder. Bobo had nothing to do with it. Daddy was trying to help him get clean.”

Waverly looked at her in astonishment. “And you believe that?! Willa, this guy is playing you. Probably to get to us and finish the job. Kill the whole Earp family.”

“That’s not true! You don’t know anything about him! He’s a good man now. He’s kept out of trouble since Daddy died. It was a turning point for him.”

“This is unbelievable.” Waverly shook her head. “You have the nerve to tell Nicole she’s brainwashing me when clearly _you’re_ the one being brainwashed by a murderer!”

“He’s not a murderer! And you _are_ being brainwashed! You’re not gay, Waverly. You never have been. This girl seduces you and suddenly you’re a lesbian? Please, you’re just an attention whore.”

Waverly took a step towards her sister with rage quickly building up inside her. “You don’t know anything about me. And just because you’re homophobic doesn’t mean that I’m straight. I never have been. And you know what? Nicole isn’t even the first girl I’ve been with.”

Willa’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about?”

“In middle school, before I was even with Champ, there was a girl.” She paused for a moment as she debated whether or not to tell her. But she figured that she had said this much, she might as well tell her the rest. “Rosita.”

Willa’s eyes bounced back and forth as she took in the shocking information. “You—“ She slowly shook her head. “No, she was your best friend.”

“At first, yeah. But then she was my girlfriend.”

“No. You said she had a crush on you and was stalking you.”

Waverly’s eyes watered, still feeling incredibly guilty about being so ashamed of her sexuality that she lied and ruined Rosita’s reputation just to save her own. And even though she had already made her peace with Rosita years ago by apologizing profusely, it was something she would feel guilty about for the rest of her life. “I lied.”

Willa clenched her jaw, and the two stood there silently looking at each other. The back door suddenly swung open, and Mama Earp walked out while Wynonna and Nicole followed behind.

“What in the world is going on out here? I heard shouting.”

Willa’s face shifted as a roller coaster of emotions flooded through her. “Don’t you dare tell them,” she said through gritted teeth.

“I have to,” Waverly replied, almost apologetically. She turned to look at her mom. “Willa is en—“

“Waverly’s a lesbian!” Willa shouted, cutting Waverly off. Everyone turned to look at Willa with shocked eyes, including Waverly. And then, Mama Earp turned to look at her youngest daughter.

“Waverly? Is that true?”

“No!” Waverly quickly shook her head. She noticed Nicole looking away from her in disappointment, and she knew that it was time. She didn’t want to lie anymore. And more importantly, she didn’t want Nicole to feel like her dirty secret. “I’m bisexual,” she said softly, and Nicole looked up at her, surprised. A small smile spread across her face as she looked at the redhead, and she knew that no matter what the outcome was, she was proud to be with Nicole. “And Nicole isn’t just my roommate, she’s my girlfriend. We’ve been together for almost a year.”

Mama looked at Waverly, then at Nicole, and then back at Waverly. “I...” she started, and then audibly swallowed. “It’s late. I’m going to bed.”

Waverly felt the tears spilling down her cheeks and Nicole quickly walked over her to console her.

“Hey, I’m so proud of you Baby Girl.” Wynonna smiled at her sister before kissing her cheek. She then turned to Willa and shook her head in disappointment. “And you are such an asshole.”

“She was going to tell my secret. I had to.”

“What secret could be so important that you would out your own sister like that?”

Willa sighed. “I’m seeing Bobo again, and we’re engaged.”

The fact that she said ‘again’ meant that she had been with him before, and that Wynonna knew about it, which shocked Waverly more than anything. She really thought that she was the only one in the family keeping secrets.

Wynonna scoffed and shook her head. “Then you two deserve each other.” She turned around and walked back inside the house, and Waverly and Nicole followed her, leaving Willa standing out on the porch alone.

———

The next morning Willa walked into the living room to find Waverly, Nicole, and Wynonna conversing. As soon as they noticed her, the room fell silent.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Willa said quietly. “I think the real reason I was so upset about you and Nicole was because I was jealous.” She scratched her arm nervously as everyone glared at her, clearly still upset. “You found someone that you really love and get to spend Christmas with, while I have to hide my relationship.”

“I was hiding my relationship too,” Waverly said.

“I know,” Willa nodded. “But you still got to spend time with each other, and I didn’t want it to be that easy for you. I was a jealous bitch and I’m really sorry.”

“So, you don’t hate that I like girls?” Waverly asked.

“No,” Willa shook her head. “That was just a cover up. If you were with a guy I would have been trying to split you two up. The whole brainwashing you into being gay thing was just an easier excuse.”

“And the set up with Champ?”

Waverly drew her eyebrows together.

“I knew you wouldn’t be happy with him. I was trying to tear you apart from the person who truly does make you happy.” She glanced over at Nicole. “Honestly, I’m really sorry.”

Waverly looked at her for a few moments and saw the sincerity on her face, and she gave a warm smile. “Okay. I forgive you.”

“Really?” Both Wynonna and Nicole asked in unison.

“Hey, it’s Christmas.” She stood up and hugged Willa, who smiled as she hugged her back.

“So, you really love Bobo?” Waverly asked.

“I do,” Willa nodded. “He’s really not the man we all thought he was. He’s done some questionable stuff in the past—“

_“Gang leader,”_ Wynonna coughed, earning a glare from her older sister.

“ _But_ ,” Willa continued, “He’s turned a new leaf. Trust me, I wouldn’t even be marrying him if he was still doing that stuff, or if he had anything to do with what happened to Daddy.”

Waverly nodded. “I guess that’s true. I can’t really judge him without even knowing him.”

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Mama slowly approaching them. Waverly almost instantly felt the nerves beginning to take over, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“You caught me off guard,” Michelle said. “And I was hurt that you felt like you had to hide a part of yourself from me.”

“I just wasn’t sure how you would react. It’s not really something we’ve ever talked about. I didn’t know your stance on it.” Waverly’s voice was small, as she still wasn’t quite sure how her mom felt about it.

“Yeah, but you know how o feel about _you_. I love you, Waverly. You’re my baby and I want you to be happy.”

“So, you’re okay with it?”

The older woman smiled as she nodded. “Of course I’m okay with it. Come here.” She held her arms out and embraced Waverly in a warm hug.

“I’m engaged to Bobo,” Willa blurted out. She didn’t want to hide anymore. “And before you say anything, he’s a good man. And I’d like you to get to know him, the _real_ him.”

Michelle blinked a few times as she looked at Willa in surprise. “Okay,” she said slowly and nodded. “Okay, I guess we’ll invite him over for dinner sometime.” All she knew about the guy was what Ward had told her about him, and she wasn’t even too fond of Ward. She knew Willa was smart and wouldn’t be with a man who didn’t treat her right, so she figured there must be something good about Bobo. “Are there any more secrets in this family that I need to know about?” She looked at Wynonna, and so did everyone else.

“Actually, there is something...” Wynonna shifted her eyes and leaned forward on the couch as she took in a deep breath. “Well, I didn’t think I’d be telling you all like this, but...” she loudly exhaled before saying, “I’m pregnant.”

Everyone froze as they looked at her with wide eyes, and a wide smile suddenly appeared on her face.

“Gotcha!”

Everyone groaned in annoyance and Wynonna sat back on the couch with her hands proudly clasped behind her head.

“I can’t believe you all really thought I was pregnant.”

Nicole shook her head, even though she was slightly amused by the joke confession. “Well, I just want to thank you all for letting me spend Christmas with you this year. I usually spend it alone in the dorms watching Criminal Minds, but this year it was really nice getting to spend the holidays with family. Even if it’s not my family.”

“Dude, you’re definitely part of the family now.” Wynonna patted Nicole on the back.

“You’re welcome here anytime sweetheart,” Mama Earp said with a smile.

Nicole couldn’t help the grin that made its way onto her face. “Thank you.”

“Okay,” Wynonna clapped her hands and quickly rubbed them together. “I think it’s time to open presents.”

They all sat around the tree and passed out gifts to each other, smiling and laughing while conversing as they opened their presents. Waverly looked at her sisters, then at her mom, and finally at Nicole. She had never been happier to be home for the holidays.


End file.
